The Brittana Diaries
by MeGustaGleek
Summary: The writings of Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez throughout the ages. Starting from elementary school through to young adults living in New York. Eventual Brittana. Writing is better than summary. Please read and review.


Dear Diary

Today was my first day at school. All the people are so big. One of the boys laughed at me cos they thought I was tall. But then this girl said some stuff and punched him in the nose. I really like her. Her name is Santana. She's shorter than me but everyone seems to be scared of her. I don't know why. The teacher doesn't seem to like her either. I like her though.

Brittany jumps as a young tabby kitten lands on her page which was currently open, her pen laying on the page now. The blond girl smiles, laughing as she pulls the plump cat into a hug, nuzzling her nose against the soft brown fur that she loved only too much. "Hey Lord T" she whispers into his collar, the bell swinging softly as her breath moves it. Lord Tubbington only does so much as purr in reply, Brittany likes to think of herself as a cat whisperer, but getting easily distracted seems push her business idea away. Giggling, Brittany stands up, whirling the cat around in the air, as she belts out The Circle Of Life. Lion King is her favourite movie, she decides on that. She doesn't like it when the daddy dies though; it reminds her of when she lost her grandmother.

Her grandmother and she shared the type of bond that was unbreakable. Every day after kindergarten, she would skip to the elder ladies outstretched hand and she would chat in a lively manner to the other blond, though the colour on the other ladies hair was clearly unnatural. At her grandmother's funeral, Brittany was silent, her mind became absent instead of being full of thought. That was when all the brains and interest drained out of the blond. Being only five at the time, she couldn't really express her pain. Keeping it locked inside tended to be the easiest solution.

Flicking to a clean page in her diary, Brittany tucked her fallen hair behind her ear and placed Lord Tubbington down on her large luxurious 'princess' bed as she called it. Carefully, Brittany removed the cap from her favourite pen and began to scrawl away once more in the florescent pink she loved so much.

Santana seems nice. She is nice to me. She has really long hair. It looks soft. I wish my hair was like her hair. I don't like it when she frowns. She looks very pretty when she smiles. I hope she will be my best friend. Forever and ever.

Brittany xxx :)

"Brittany! Dinners ready!" Her mother called from downstairs. Slamming the large silver book closed, Brittany ran down the stairs "Coming Momma!" When she reaches the bottom, she hurls herself into her mother's open arm. Brittany's mom was the leader of the largest law firm in Lima, making their family incredibly wealthy, which was how they had so many connections. Like the Fabray's. Brittany didn't like Quinn very much but her mother always reminded her to use her manners. It seemed like her mother (Christina) got on with Russell and Judy Fabray.

Brittany knew she was spoilt, she was very much aware of the fact, but never would she act uppity. She wanted people to like her, it was what she desired. But more than anything, she wanted Santana to like her; she wasn't bothered about what the other children thought of her. Santana was different to them all, and Brittany knew that if she had Santana by her side, everything would be fine.

The table was all set and the large light fitting shone brightly onto the black glass table which was surrounded by Brittany, her older brother Ryan and her parents, Christina and Sven. Unwrapping her cutlery, Brittany suggested something "Mama, Papa, may I bring around a friend for dinner tomorrow night?"

Her parents exchanged a knowing glance and her mother nodded "Of course Brittany. We look forward to meeting your friend" Brittany giggled, overcome with excitement. She really wanted Santana to come over! It would be amazing, she knew it. After finishing up her roast beef and a light dessert of fruit salad, Brittany headed to bed.

It was well past her bed time of eight PM, when Brittany was finally settled in bed. Her nightly routine would have to impress Santana if they ever did have a sleepover. After brushing her hair a hundred times, Brittany changed into her long pink nightgown, put Barbie and Ken to bed, grabbed her teddy bear and Lord Tubbington then _finally_ yanked back the covers and snuggled down into bed.

It took a long time for her to fall asleep though, her thoughts constantly returning to Santana and the next day at school. How would her new friend react to the formal invitation? She was a mix of nervous and excited. She had never had a best friend before, but damn, was she up for the change!

A/N: Please read and review! Each chapter will change from Brittany to Santana, etc. Suggestions are welcome as reviews. Please be kind, constructive criticism is welcome but please do not flame. I will try and update as often as I can. I cannot stress this enough. I do not own GLEE or any of the affiliates.

Thanks, Sasha.


End file.
